The following background description includes information that may be useful in understanding context in relation to embodiments described herein. The background description is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the embodiments, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With the development of modern electronics and portable multimedia device such as Smartphone's, tablets, personal computers, Smart TVs, virtual reality systems, augmented contact lenses (e.g., with capability of displaying digital media through heads-up display capabilities), there has come a need for supplementary audio feedback with minimum downtime that overcomes limitations associated with traditional ear pieces such as earphones and head sets.
Ear pieces can be traditionally bulky and uncomfortable, such as through having a large portion of the devices positioned exterior to a user's ear region. Additionally, ear pieces can limited in their technological abilities for battery longevity and connectivity between the right device and the left device communication. Thus, the prospects for exploring new form factors for ear pieces have conventionally been limited.
Additionally, ear pieces have been traditionally slaved to other electronic devices such as Smartphone's. Similarly, the prospects for exploring new and independent uses (e.g., independent of other user devices such as Smartphone's) for ear pieces have also been limited conventionally. Therefore, a need exists for more advanced in-ear utility devices that can perform an expanded set of tasks at an improved rate of performance over conventional devices.